The present invention relates to improvements in plastic reclosable fasteners with sliders particularly suited for plastic bags and the like and particularly to rolling action zipper profiles which close by pressing the zipper together first at the bottom and then rolling it closed toward the top. A rolling action zipper profile with slider is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,143--Herrington. In that patent the cross-sectional shape of the plastic zipper profile was such that it can be closed by pressing the bottom together first, then rolling it closed toward the top to open the zipper, the slider was provided with a separator finger which engaged profile tracks extending along the length of the zipper and parallel to the male and female elements. The separator finger was shaped so as to separate the tracks and thus disengage the elements of the zipper at the opening end of the slider, and to allow the tracks to come together permitting engagement of the elements at the closing end of the slider.
It is an object of the present invention to eliminate the need for a separator finger on the slider and also to eliminate the need for tracks on the zipper for receiving the separator finger.